Stranger
by TheBadGirlIsInTheHouse
Summary: She met him at a pub. And from there, they delighted in each other's sex.


Stranger

**Stranger**

Summary: She didn't know who he was, too deep in her drunken state. She had sex at a party with a stranger.

--

_Sometimes, life takes unexpected turns. Sometimes, it kicks your ass. Sometimes, it makes you so happy you could run a hundred miles._

-Sharpay Evans

--

She drained another cup of vodka. "Another one," she hiccupped, pushing the glass across the counter to the barman. He smiled. "On the house." He turned away to get her drink.

Sharpay Evans wasn't someone who liked drinking alcohol. It annoyed her, to put it bluntly. The disoriented feeling, the fuzzy after-effects; they messed up her mind and played with her senses. She hated the feeling of not knowing whether something really happened or not, the insecurity she felt about whether something was fact or fiction. She remembered once when she had gotten drunk. It was nonsensical, she had noted, considering that she had laughed at jokes that hadn't been funny. She had done things she would never do sober, like lifting up her skirt to let everyone see what it modestly concealed. Of course, no one except her remembered the embarrassing event because they were all too far gone.

In addition to the insecure sense of reality, there were the painful hangovers. The slightest noise jarred her senses and made her head throb mercilessly. It was like the pounding of blood under a bruise, only that the bruise was at her temples. Everything was amplified by a thousand times and it didn't help that her parents didn't know about her rare illegal nighttime excursions. Which effectively meant she couldn't complain about the pain or tell them to be quieter.

But Sharpay Evans was drinking alcohol that night for one sole reason. She had problems. And she didn't like them.

She had quarreled with Ryan about his daily change of hats. The idiot.

She had tried to break up Troy and Gabriella again but failed. The nutcases.

She had been downgraded by her parents again. The effing jerks.

She had been hurt in more ways than one and she needed to get away from the pain. It was easy, she had to admit. What were a few hours of disorientation if they helped? She _wanted_ the disorientation, so that the problems would drain away, as fast as she drained the alcohol. She didn't mind the hangovers, because what was an intense headache compared to getting the stupid problems off her shoulders?

Sharpay grabbed the glass as soon as it was slammed onto the table. She was vaguely aware of the barman chuckling as she drowned it in one gulp. It scalded her throat, scorching the skin it touched as it flowed down. But it was less intense and sour than the first time she had tried it and she had to admit that it wasn't that bad. She kind of the liked the flavour now that she had gotten used to it.

The noise swirled around her in dizzying hazes. She brought the glass away from her lips and slammed it down onto the counter, almost missing it. The cup laid on the counter's edge, in a dangerously precarious position.

"Another one please." It was ironic that she remembered common courtesy at a time like this.

"Are you sure?" the bartender asked, taking the glass. "That was your sixth."

"Don't turn down a customer Bob," Sharpay slurred.

Sharpay thought she heard something like 'I'm not Bob' but she couldn't be sure. She watched, in a slight daze, him move to the back fountain where all the alcohol was kept.

Sharpay looked around, her head spinning in weird angles. She saw the disco light spraying the floor and people dancing with pretty little colours. She saw people grinding against each other, awfully close to each other. She noticed, in her peripheral vision, a couple of couples making out, their hands in the wrong places.

"Thanks Bob," Sharpay slurred again as she hastily grabbed the glass he set down on the table for only less than a second. She drowned it quickly again.

"I think that's enough Bob," Sharpay hiccupped, "I'll go enjoy myself now." Bob smiled and took the glass. "I'll charge you later."

"Sure," Sharpay replied. She was sort of surprised she was kind of coherent. She waved to Bob in an awkward manner before tripping all the way to the middle of the pub.

She felt sexy, Sharpay thought, as she brushed past people grinding against each other. She tripped and tumbled into someone who was already dancing with a girl. "Sorry," she muttered, quickly running off. She heard him chuckle behind him. She thought she felt a slap on her butt but then again, she could have just brushed past someone.

She wanted to join in the fun. She wanted to kiss a guy and not think about it. She pushed through the thick crowd and tried to find someone available. To her mild surprise, no one was. She continued searching.

Impossible, she gasped to herself. All the boys were taken. Was that even conceivable? She blinked, trying to rub out any sleepiness, if there was any. She surveyed the room again and found herself meeting couples in every direction. She sighed. It would have to be drastic then.

She made her way to the bar where Bob was again. "Do you mind?" Sharpay asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Bob a bit. He blinked in confusion. "What do I mind?" But Sharpay was already on the bar top.

"This." She placed her hands on the hem of her T-shirt. She trailed her T-shirt up her body slowly, knowing that she looked sexy, maybe even seductive. She could already feel some eyes on her. She cast a glance at Bob and saw him staring at her in surprise. He whistled.

Sharpay brought the T-shirt over her belly and pulled it over her bra. It was black and reached over until just above the nipples. She pulled her shirt over her head and discarded it somewhere in the crowd. "Do you like it?" She grabbed Bob's shoulders and leaned towards him, giving him a full view of her breasts. He gulped.

"Y-yeah."

He was so cute.

Sharpay released him from her hold and trailed her fingers down her neck to her breasts. "Wanna touch?" Sharpay just wanted to be felt. She saw hesitation in Bob's eyes. He lifted his hands to her.

"Wait." He stopped and she slipped down the bar, landing just in front of him. "Let me take off my skirt." She knew he gulped then.

Sharpay unhooked the hook and slipped her legs out of the skirt, revealing her tight panties. She let the skirt fall to the ground and hastily kicked it away. "Now I'm ready." She licked her lips and moved closer to him. Her pelvis touched his and his was hard. She smiled seductively.

"Touch me," she whispered, pulling him closing to her. She slid her hands under his shirt and rubbed her fingers deliciously over his toned chest. Without any more restraint, he reached forward and pushed her against the wall. She moaned as her back hit the wall. Bob placed his hands on her belly, trailing down to her panties. She felt him tug at them and she nodded, letting him know he was allowed. He slipped his fingers in played with her hair. She giggled. He lowered them and touched her vagina. She gasped as he inserted one into her vagina. It stung slightly but other than that, it was amazing.

"More," she whispered, struggling to keep her tone even. He inserted another and she groaned in satisfaction. He pushed himself against her so that there was no breathing space between them. Sharpay wound her hands in his hair and crashed her lips to his. His tongue begged entrance and when she opened her mouth, his tongue reached in quickly and ran over the crevices in her mouth. She bit his tongue slightly and heard him moan. She pulled him closer.

He inserted another finger and she gasped, releasing his tongue. At the same moment, one hand lifted to her bra. It tickled her valley, making her giggle in exhilaration. Then, he dipped his hand into the skimpy bra and clutched her breasts.

Sharpay had never felt something so amazing. She pushed against him. Off balance, he collapsed and she tumbled onto him, bra and panties. They rolled under the counter in unison, away from any prying eyes.

He pushed her upright, pressing her against the wooden backing of the counter. Her legs stretched out in front of her and he squatted on them, securing her between him and the counter. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. She giggled. He inserted another finger and Sharpay gripped his hair more firmly. "Do it."

He inserted a fifth finger. Sharpay screamed.

He silenced her with a fierce kiss and by clutching her breasts more tightly. He brushed her nipple and leaned down to suck on one. She felt his saliva, his tongue, his need. She felt him grasp the clasp of her bra and she leaned forward to let him unclasp it. He fumbled with it, unable to fully take it off. She scrambled for it too, delirious as to have him touch her. The bra unclasped and she tugged her arms through it. It fell to her lap and he took a few seconds to pick it up and wrap it around her eyes. "It will be more exciting," he whispered.

It was.

She couldn't see anything but that made it all the more amazing. He played with her breasts and her vagina, stretching his fingers into it until she was left gasping for air. His fingers squeezed her breasts and made her yelp in amazement. He was so perfect. His mouth came crashing down onto hers.

Sharpay had never felt so amazing in her life.

He shrugged off his jeans and inserted himself into her.

THE END.


End file.
